You're for me
by R4ko
Summary: #Haikyuu #Yaoi #BoyxBoy #LoveBoys #KageHina #Voleibol


_**Hallo! **_

Soy nueva haciendo estas cosas y no se por donde empezar si soy sincera xD jajaja, pero quiero compartir mi primer fanfic yaoi de haikyuu, así que sí, verán muchos errores ortográficos, entre otras cosas, pero ténganme paciencia ¿Sí? Iré mejorando a medida del tiempo jeje. **( ****･****ั****﹏･****ั****)**

En fin, sin más dilatación empecemos.

Antes, cabe recalcar que estos son personajes de Haikyuu por ende le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, teniendo en cuenta este pequeño detalle entonces si pudes proseguir a leerlo. **-****ㅅ****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

En una pequeña cafetería se encontraba un chico bajo, de piel blanca, cabello naranja, alborotado y con ojos lleno de alegría, se cree que con solo mirarlos se te puede pegar o transmitir haciéndote querer sonreír, aunque tú día haya sido muy triste, eso tenía él. De repente un grupo de chicas entro y lo tumbaron, pero no llegaron a percatarse de su presencia por estar tan entusiasmada por alguna cosa que el pequeño no entendió y lo dejo pasar en ese momento.

Entre tanto parloteo una de las 3 chicas va y señala a la puerta avisando a las otras dos que ya había llegado, y así fue, había llegado un chico alto que sobrepasaba los 1.80 c.m., piel morena y cabello negro se encontraba ingresando a la cafetería, Shoyo no se percató de su presencia hasta que ese mismo chico lo quedo mirando fijamente con esos fríos y grandes ojos color azul y como cualquier persona se percataría que lo están fulminando con la mirada aunque Hinata es un poco lento para notar ciertas cosas, después de cierto rato cayo en cuenta y se quedo impresionado al saber de que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el rey de la cancha Kageyama Tobio, estaba de pie y ahora frente a él mirándole sin ningún pudor ni vergüenza, a lo cuál el pequeño no tuvo forma de reaccionar cuando ya lo estaban tomando por la cintura y siendo jalado más cerca de la cara del más alto y cuando pensó que iba a ser besado cierra los ojos con un sonrojo en sus cachetes, pero después de cierto tiempo se percata que no pasa nada por ende opta por abrir uno de sus ojos solo un poco y se encuentra con el rostro de burla del más alto y en ese momento Hinata despierta de un zapatón. Era solo un sueño.

Ha pasado dos años y medio desde aquel suceso, si me preguntan cómo ha sido de mí vida no la he pasado tan mal, estudio Agricultura en una gran universidad de Tokio conocida como "Todai", es una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo, entre becado y trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería que queda cerca, mis pasatiempos actuales son estudiar, trabajar y algo que nunca ha cambiado, jugar voleibol, sigo con mi objetivo de querer formar parte de la selección de Japón y lo lograr permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en la cancha.

Vivo en una aparta estudios actualmente solo, mi antiguo compañero que era Yamaguchi se fue a vivir con Yachi, me propusieron vivir juntos los 3 para ahorrar dinero, pero opte mejor por rechazar la oferta, no creo que haya escogido una mala decisión a la final ¿O sí? No quería ser un mal tercio o estar de violinista en su nidito de amor, pero me alegro mucho por Tadashi, siempre desde la preparatoria ese chico botaba la baba por esa chica, aunque no siempre fue así.

Mientras estaba perdido entre mis pensamientos y daba mis suspiros un poco nostálgicos me percato de la hora y me doy cuenta de que voy tarde para el trabajo, el deber llama.

_***Después del trabajo***_

Como es fin de semana y no hay universidad porque ya están de vacaciones Hinata no sabía que hacer hasta que recibió un mensaje de un viejo pero agradable senpai que era Sugawara Koshi, siempre ha sido una persona a la cuál Shoyo le está muy agradecido por sus grandes consejos y su incondicional amistad, son de las pocas personas con la cuál mantiene cierto contacto de lo que era el club de voleibol de la preparatoria, el texto decía:

"Hola Hinata, felicitaciones por tú nuevo trabajo ¡Enhorabuena!, haremos una reunión de los antiguos integrantes del club para charlar, jugar, entre otras cosas, será un fin de semana, nos quedaremos en alguna cabaña, puedes invitar entre más personas mejor aún, espero que puedas asistir y no te preocupes, no vendrá él… espero tú pronta respuesta."

Dio un suspiro mientras se le viene ciertos recuerdos de su juventud y le causa cierta tristeza y pensó que quizás sí sea buena idea ir y reunirse con personas, después de todo sentía que necesitaba eso, no tenía más nada que hacer y no podía salir con Kenma porque estaban "peleados". Después de tanto pensarlo y meditarlo opto por aceptar.

_***Más tarde***_

Se encontraba en su cama ya preparado para dormir, un poco pensativo por todo lo que le comento Suga-san y nervioso, pero más que todo emocionado y ansioso, se iba a encontrar con sus antiguos compañeros y le daba mucha alegría aunque tuviera que pasar un fin de semana con los sarcasmos de Tsukkishima, omitiendo eso iba a ser un fido super alucinante, además no iba a ir él, así que no había nada por lo cual preocuparse.

O eso creía en ese entonces….


End file.
